1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas turbine engine typically includes an annular gas path that generally extends between an inlet and an exhaust. The structure used to define the gas path is oftentimes supported by struts and/or fairings that extend across the gas path, with corresponding ends of the struts and/or fairings typically supporting one or more rotating shafts of the engine and the opposing ends supporting the engine casing.